


Day 254 - The matchmaker

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [254]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Sherlock is much nicer than people think, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“You weren’t supposed to talk to her again.”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 254 - The matchmaker

“You weren’t supposed to talk to her again.”

“I know. But she kept texting and pleading and I…”

“You never knew how to say no to her.”

“Sadly.”

Greg picked up his glass and downed half of it in one big gulp. Then he grinned and waved at Sherlock, Mike and Molly who were just entering. Mike flopped down next to John.

“You looked very serious, what were you talking about?”

“New year resolutions. Greg failed.”

“Oh yeah, I gave up on mine two weeks ago. What was it, Greg?”

“Another glorious depiction of not seeing the obvious and falling for his cheating ex-wife again.”

“Thanks, Sherlock. And what do you mean, not seeing the obvious?”

Sherlock’s attempt at answering was visibly stopped by a kick to his shin courtesy of his beloved. He shut his mouth with a snap and John growled, “Stop meddling.”

Molly saved the situation by talking about her new year’s resolution and shortly after she and Lestrade were engaged in friendly banter. Sherlock smiled knowingly at John but was wise enough not to say anything and started typing on his phone. John smiled when Molly laughed and began a conversation with Mike.

No one saw that Sherlock earned another kick to his shin later when he said, “Lestrade, why don’t you walk Molly back to Bart’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'New year / resolutions'. 
> 
> I'm back home safe and sound. London was brilliant!  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments you have been leaving me about my stories and my trip (and James McAvoy's bum *haha*)! <3


End file.
